


Redamancy

by majimarkjin



Series: Hand and Glove [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majimarkjin/pseuds/majimarkjin
Summary: Bruce's act of loving in return.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Hand and Glove [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001775
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This one was written after I wrote Long Night so you could think of it as part 2 or as stand-alone.  
> Btw, this is pretty much pwp. lmao
> 
> Happy reading!

It had been a long night, and it was not for the reason Bruce thought it would be.

A very idiotic hostage taking was done at the hotel where they were staying, ruining his plans for Clark. So when he and Clark finally got back to his hotel suite, dawn was almost breaking.

The 30 gunmen were easy to subdue and did not even take them more than half an hour. However, the police had to take the statement of every person inside the hotel building so it took them more than three hours to finish. As soon as they were released though, Bruce gave Clark a look before leaving the scene. They met up at the elevator and silently let it bring them to their floor.

Once the door closed, Bruce did not waste a second to lunge towards Clark. He kissed Clark fervently and his hands touched every part of Clark that he could—squeezing those bulging arms, caressing his impressive chest and muscular abdomen, wrapping his fingers around his thick, sexy nape—and changed the angle of their faces so he could slip his tongue past Clark's lips and inside his warm mouth.

Bruce felt alive once again, the fatigue diminishing as he brought them to the king-sized bed. He felt the rush of his blood in his veins and heard the pounding of his heart against his chest when he pushed Clark to the bed and stared at the strongest being on Earth—pliant and submissive to him and only him.

Bruce noticed Clark starting to feel embarrassed at the blatant staring, blush painting the Kryptonian's face and neck. Grabbing the hideous plaid shirt, Bruce tore it apart, sending buttons all over the bed and floor that got Clark whining under him.

“That was one of my best shirt!” Clark complained, but otherwise, did nothing.

“It was atrocious at best, Kansas,” Bruce grunted, his eyes marveling at the Herculean body below him. “I'll buy you better ones.”

Bruce took one of Clark's bulbous nipples between his fingers and tweaked it before putting it in his mouth, mercilessly sucking it as Clark flailed underneath him. He bit it lightly and kissed it after that had Clark mewling at the sensation. He moved onto the other nipple, doing the same thing until it turned Clark into a wailing mess. He knew Clark loved it when he played with his nipples. He knew Clark could come with just that.

“So sensitive, aren't you?” Bruce murmured against Clark's chest before he started leaving open-mouthed kisses on the Kryptonian's sharp jaw and long neck that he always found alluring. “Imagine if I could leave bruises on you. You'd be going to work tomorrow with my mark all over your neck and body, and everyone would know you're mine.”

Clark gasped at the words. As their eyes met, Bruce caught Clark's lower lip in his teeth and pulled it harshly. Desperate and impatient, the whimpering Kryptonian arched his back and their cocks made contact that had the both of them groaning at the sweet sensation.

“Bruce, please!” Clark begged.

Bruce growled and started pulling Clark's pants off. He admittedly stared a little once he got every clothing off of Clark's body, the Kryptonian looking like a masterpiece carved by only the best artist in the universe.

“How are you real?” Bruce marveled absentmindedly, making Clark whine.

“Bruce, I swear if you don't take your clothes off, I'll tear them to pieces,” Clark threatened, feeling frustated beyond belief.

Bruce chuckled, voice low and sultry. “I dare you.”

He saw Clark's pupils dilating and before he could even comprehend what was happening, he found himself sinking on the bed as Clark tore his clothes to pieces. He could only watch as the shredded clothing fall to the floor.

“Shit.” Bruce was breathless, extremely turned on at the display of inhumane strength. “Come here.”

Without thinking twice, Clark lowered himself until he was chest to chest with Bruce.

“Please, Bruce.” Clark whimpered.

Bruce pulled him into a fierce kiss, and with a tight grip on his hips, Bruce let him urgently grind their cocks together, sending shocks of pleasure throughout their bodies.

Bruce did not stop kissing and licking Clark—his mouth, his jaw, his neck—becoming hooked on the way he taste—clean and sweet.

“Bruce. Bruce,” Clark called out in desperation.

Bruce turned them over and felt Clark's cock—thick, long and uncut—in his hand. Lowering himself, Bruce wrapped his fingers around the base and put the swollen head in his mouth, softly sucking the precome clean. Clark's taste—sweet with a hint of bitterness—filled Bruce's mouth that had him wanting more. He slowly took more of Clark's length until he could swallow him whole and feel Clark in his throat, full and pulsating. He felt Clark's long fingers brushing his hair before entangling themselves with it.

Like a thirsty man, Bruce relentlessly bobbed his head and swallowed Clark wholly, sucking his cock and gulping his precome. His fingers began fondling Clark's balls and pressed a thumb on his perineum. As expected, he heard Clark cried out above him, the hold on his head tightening as the man unconsciously thrusted his cock further.

Bruce loved it when Clark loses all control. He relaxed his jaw and let Clark fuck his mouth, groaning against his cock.

When Bruce felt Clark turning rigid, he released him slowly, sucking the tip before letting go with a wet sound, which earned a whine from the Kryptonian.

Bruce pulled away and kissed Clark, long and hard, letting Clark get a taste of himself until the both of them were gasping for air. For a moment, Bruce let himself admire how wrecked Clark looked—teary eyed, dishevelled hair, blushing cheeks, and bruised lips. He relished it.

He got up to get the lube from the nightstand. Taking both of Clark's legs, he pushed them until Clark's chest and knees met, giving him a clear view of Clark's puckered hole. Tracing a finger over it caused the Kryptonian to whimper.

With restraints out of the window, Bruce licked the opening once first and when Clark's taste filled his mouth again, he began to suck it lightly with Clark jolting beneath him.

He could admit, even just to himself, that Clark's taste was addicting. So when he felt the entrance softening, he started to thrust his tongue in, taking more of the taste he had gotten addicted to. Clark began sobbing on the bed, his moans getting louder until he was shouting. And Bruce... Bruce was just getting started.

Blindly patting the bed, Bruce found the lube. He pulled away to squeeze a generous amount on his hand. Once again, he traced the shape of the entrance and watched it contract as if it wanted to suck his fingers in. It was gorgeous. He found every inch of Clark gorgeous.

Gently, Bruce pushed a finger in and watched as Clark's mouth formed a soft 'o'. Then he began thrusting. He kept on toying Clark with his inconsistency when the Kryptonian started to push himself into his finger.

“Bruce!” Clark groaned in frustration, wanting more, needing more.

Without a warning, Bruce inserted another finger, eliciting a long moan from the Kryptonian. Making a scissoring gesture, the intrusion was stretching Clark further until it became easy to insert another.

When Bruce found Clark's prostate, his other hand found Clark's cock, stimulating both simultaneously. The assault sent Clark over the edge quickly, yet Bruce did not relent, milking Clark's cock with so much come until it was sensitive to touch.

Bruce watched as Clark climaxed, seeing how his eyes rolled at the back of his head in pure bliss. He felt his heart lurched at the view and at the fact that he was the only one who could do this—bring pleasure—to Clark.

He observed as the Kryptonian blinked away the tears in his eyes to clear up his vision. He waited until Clark's focus came back and those otherworldly bluish eyes met his while he licked the come from his hand—Clark tasted so sweet. He noticed Clark gulped at the sight and sighed.

Caressing Clark's eyebrow, Bruce spoke. “Are you okay, Clark?”

Instead of getting a verbal answer, Bruce was pulled into a tender kiss that he immediately responded to. He felt Clark caressing his back lightly that made him hum against his lips, a little confused at the gentleness of it all.

“What was that about?” Bruce asked as he somewhat pulled away and he saw Clark bit his lips. He noticed him beginning to turn red, eyes looking elsewhere to avoid his.

“Clark?”

Clark groaned and buried his face in Bruce's neck, biting it lightly that made the usually serious man chuckling.

Bruce tried to pull away, but he could not move Clark if he did not want to be moved. And it was not like Clark gave him more time to think when he felt thick fingers covered his still erected cock.

“Oh, Bruce,” Clark sighed softly in Bruce's ear as he stroked Bruce's length, leaving kisses on his face and neck.

“Clark,” Bruce rasped and gasped when he felt a thumb running over his slit. “Shit, Clark.”

But it seemed as if it was Clark who was being pleasured with the way he whimpered in Bruce's jaw. “Bruce, need you– need you so bad. Please!”

Bruce groaned at the way Clark begged _—so prettily._ How could he ever deny Clark of anything? Aligning his cock in Clark's entrance, he slowly lowered himself, pushing an inch more after pulling out. He did it repeatedly to let Clark adjust around his size.

Bruce felt Clark arched against him and inhumanely strong fingers were gripping his wrist. He was sure there would be a bruising there by morning in the shape of Clark's fingers.

Bruce's breath got stuck in his throat as Clark's ass drew his cock in. He groaned and swore loudly at the sensation. When he looked down at Clark's face, he heard whimpers escaped Clark's lips as his eyes were shut tightly. _Beautiful._

Once he was inside Clark to the hilt, he stopped moving at first to let themselves adjust or else, it would be mortifyingly quick to finish. Clark was deliciously hot and welcoming. Bruce knew he would not last for long.

“Bruce,” Clark called out while sliding his hands towards Bruce's shoulders.

Clark sounded soft and vulnerable, Bruce wanted to protect him at all cost. He was tracing Clark's lips with his thumb as he hummed.

“Yes?” Bruce answered when he saw Clark waiting for his verbal reply.

“I–”

Bruce watched as Clark struggled to find the words. Maybe Clark already knew what they were. Bruce did not know and could only guess. Or not. Because when Clark's eyes met his, he knew.

He knew what Clark wanted to say because it was the same thing he was struggling to say back.

“I know, baby,” Bruce murmured and nodded, then he pressed a soft, chaste kiss on Clark's lips. “Trust me, Clark. I know.”

Clark closed their gap once again. Both of them relay their feelings through the passionate kiss they were sharing. Clark gasped in Bruce's mouth as Bruce began to thrust in him.

They held each other's gazes as they made love into the night, conveying their feelings to each other for the first time. They moved slow and intensely. It was passionate.

Bruce felt like he was drowning in Clark. He could only look at Clark. He could only focus on Clark. He could only smell Clark. He could on think about Clark. He could only feel Clark.

Clark.

Clark.

“Clark!” Bruce all but howled against Clark's lips while plunging deeper and harder into him.

Their cries and the squelches that their bodies made when they meet filled the huge room. The warm air was almost cold against their overheating skin. Sweat, lube, and Clark's precome from his already hardening cock got mixed in between them, slicking their bodies as they moved as one.

Seeing the Kryptonian sob, Bruce pressed his cheek against Clark's, feeling its dampness.

“Clark,” Bruce rasped in Clark's ear. “I got you. I got you.”

Bruce put a hand on the headboard for support as he began pounding his throbbing cock in Clark's welcoming entrance, abusing his prostate. Clark cried out and they heard a loud tearing sound of cloth.

_Oh, fuck._ Bruce guessed it was the comforter underneath. He swallowed all of Clark's cries and moans in his mouth as he brought them to the edge.

Bruce took Clark's cock and felt the Kryptonian shook in his arms. He stroke Clark in a brutal way and at the same time, slamming his own cock into him, riding their highs together.

It took them some minutes to catch their breath. As they slowly come down from euphoria, Bruce's head was resting on Clark's shoulder. He left a kiss on it when he realized he forgot something that had him freezing on the spot.

“Shit, Clark. We forgot about condoms.”

Clark, who was basking in the afterglow, opened his eyes and lifted Bruce's face to look at him.

He frowned at the worried expression on Bruce's face. “B, I don't really get sick so it's safe both ways.”

“I know,” Bruce said, but his eyebrows still furrowed. “I still can't believe I forgot it. I'm Batman.”

Bruce watched as Clark laughed at him, and his unnecessary worry dissipated. Unconsciously, a smile had formed on his lips. When Clark pressed a kiss on them, Bruce's eyes twinkled.

“I love you, Bruce Wayne,” Clark said out loud.

Bruce swallowed a lump in his throat. He kissed Clark's forehead, his eyebrows, his eyelids, his nose, both of his cheeks, his chin, and finally, his lips. He allowed himself to bask into Clark's light as the Kryptonian smiled at him knowingly.

“I love you, Clark Kent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I wasn't going to post this one since it's pretty much just for self-indulgent purposes, but I saw a post on Tumblr saying that that is the sign to post/share/write a self-indulgent story and I'm also becoming busy and don't know when I'll be able to practice writing again, so here I am.
> 
> Leave a comment if you want to. You're very welcome to do so.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
